


Crave

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc visits a pregnant Beverly and gives in to her cravings.Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, I've made Jean-Luc only a few years older than Beverly.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was started for the 'Feet' prompt for Flufftober, but then I didn't like the direction it wanted to go in, so I shelved it, changed a few things, and here we are.

A very pregnant Beverly Howard met Jean-Luc at the door to her quarters on Starbase Thirty-Two.  Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful, Beverly.  A true Madonna.”  She huffed. “I don’t feel like one.  I feel like a fat cow. But please, come in.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “And how is my boy doing?”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “ _Your_ boy has been using my organs as a punching bag.”  Jean-Luc bent down and pressed his lips close to Beverly’s belly. “Stop punching your mommy, son.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that’ll work.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring Jack and Walker along, but they wanted to save their leave  to visit when the baby is born.”  Beverly nodded and headed for the replicator to get her guest a drink.  Jean-Luc waved his hand at her. “Bev, take a seat. Please, let me get the drinks.” 

“Thanks. Green tea for me, please.”  He nodded and headed for the familiar kitchen.  “How was your meeting,”  Beverly called as she lowered herself onto the cushions with a deep sigh.  “Boring,”  Jean-Luc laughed. “Honestly, these monthly catch-ups  could happen via subspace, but Admiral Nyota insists I come here once a month along with his other Captains.  Really, it just becomes a pissing contest to see who had the hardest missions or whose ship had a breakthrough in the previous month.” He carried over the cups of tea and grinned at Beverly. “But at least I’ll be able to come in and see you and the baby once a month after I go back to work.”  He passed Beverly her tea and settled onto the sofa next to her.

“Thanks.”  Beverly struggled to put her feet up on the coffee table and then frowned as she realised she was still wearing her shoes.  “Jean-Luc, could you help me?” 

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“Help me get my shoes off? My feet are killing me. It was a long day today in Sickbay, let me tell you.”  Jean-Luc grinned and moved from his spot next to her to lift her legs off the coffee table.  He sat on the coffee table and rested her legs on his lap. “Oh?  Tell me about it.”   He carefully tugged off her shoes and socks and began massaging her feet. 

“It’ll be boring.”  She pushed her foot into his hand and he pressed harder.  “Oh that’s nice,”  Beverly let out a moan and wiggled her feet in Jean-Luc’s lap  and Jean-Luc blushed.  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “Really?” 

“Uhm...” 

“Feet, eh?”

“ _Your_ feet combined with _your_ moaning.”  Beverly tried to withdraw her feet from his lap, but Jean-Luc held onto them.  “It’s fine.  I’m sorry.  Let me finish your foot massage.” 

“Well, my feet _do_ hurt, and you are doing a good job.  But...Jean-Luc...” She trailed off and blushed.  “Can I be honest with you?” 

“I think we’ve gone past the point of asking that question, Bev,” Jean-Luc indicated his lap and her  belly.  She laughed.  “The foot massage is kind of a turn on for me, too.”

“Oh?”  He raised his eyebrows and continued to press on her feet, making her moan again. 

“Yeah,”  Beverly gasped out.

“So then, I guess we’ll be queuing up for a cold shower before we go to bed tonight?”  She chuckled.  “Are you staying here?” 

“If you want me to.  I can go and get a room elsewhere if you’d prefer.”

“No, stay.  It’s been...rough sleeping alone. I miss you.” She smiled and he returned the smile.

“Anything for you.  But, I was serious about that cold shower.”  He gently lifted her feet up and placed them on the coffee table.  “I’ll go shower now.”  He placed a light kiss on her forehead. 

Jean-Luc hadn’t actually turned the water as cold as he probably should have and he was standing under the water contemplating what he was going to do about his desire for the mother of his child who refused to marry him, when the bathroom door slid open. 

“Sorry, Bev. Am I taking too long?” 

“Nope.”  Beverly snuck a hand around the shower curtain and playfully pinched his bottom. 

“Oi!  None of that please, Miss.”  She laughed. 

“Don’t look.  I need to pee.” 

“Shall I hum?”

“Yes.  I mean, it’s not like I really enjoy the thought of you hearing me pee, but the baby is pressing on my bladder and I couldn’t wait.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m sorry, Bev.”

“Not your fault. Start humming.”  Jean-Luc chuckled but began to hum a French song from his childhood while he finished up his shower.  “Ok, I’m done now.” 

“Good, because I’m done with my shower.” Jean-Luc turned off the water and reached around the curtain for the towel he had draped on the towel rack.  “Bev? What happened to my towel?”

“Mm, you’ll just have to pull that curtain back to get it!” 

“ _Beverly!_ ” Beverly let out a little noise he couldn’t decipher.  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and clapped one hand firmly over his crotch while he used the other to peel back the curtain.  “Happy?”

Beverly licked her lips. “Mmm.  Yes.  You know, you really _are_ quite attractive, Jean-Luc.”  He blushed.  “Uh...thank you. Uhm, could I have my towel now?”  Beverly leaned forward with the towel in her hand and a mischievous look in her eyes. “Can I dry you off?” 

“No. Bev, what’s gotten into you?”  Beverly passed him the towel which he hastily wrapped around his waist to exit the shower stall.  Beverly looked at the floor and Jean-Luc tilted her chin up to look at him. “Hey, it’s me. Talk to me.” 

“Pregnancymakesmehorny.”

“A little slower?”  Beverly thew her hands up in exasperation. “Pregnancy makes me horny!” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Beverly sarcastically mocked him.  “And I can’t reach to take care of things on my own around my belly and you’re standing there with your perfect abs and your arms and that delicious little trail of hair.....”  She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. But....ah..what _exactly_ do you want me to do about it?”

“Pleasure me?”  Her question came out softly.  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened.  “Beverly?  Did you just ask me....”

“We wouldn’t have to have sex,”  she hastily added. “Just...if you could just...help me out? Please?” 

Jean-Luc floundered.  On one hand, yes, he absolutely wanted to make love to Beverly and show her how much he continued to loved her.....but on the other hand...she had rejected his proposal when they found out she was expecting his child and had agreed to raise the baby together as friends.   Sleeping together would definitely cross that friendship line again. Beverly caught his hesitation.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have asked.  I’ll leave you to get dressed.”  She turned to leave the bathroom but Jean-Luc reached out a hand and caught her wrist. 

“Wait.”  Her eyes met his questioningly.  “This is what you want?”  She nodded.  “What about everything we’ve talked about?” 

“I....I’ve changed my mind.”  Jean-Luc’s face brightened. “You’ll marry me?” 

“No.  I mean...maybe someday?  But it seems silly not to be in a relationship with the father of my child.”  He smiled and pulled her into his arms and deeply kissed her. “I love you, Beverly.”

###

Jean-Luc was sleeping with one arm draped over Beverly holding her close against him, his hand protectively wrapped around her belly.  Beverly, on the other hand, was wide awake.  She enjoyed the feeling of Jean-Luc pressed up against her back and his arm cradling their child, but what did it mean now?  They hadn’t been dating when she became pregnant, they had just been two friends having fun together.  She had tried dating Jack for a while, but when that hadn’t worked out, she hadn’t wanted to rush into a new relationship even if she _did_ have strong feelings for her best friend. 

When they found out Beverly was pregnant,  Jean-Luc had asked her to marry him.  She had laughed off his proposal and told him he was only asking her because she was pregnant.  He told her he loved her, but she hadn’t been able to tell him she loved him back.  She didn’t want to get rid of the baby and instead told Jean-Luc she wanted to raise their child with him as friends. He had agreed, but she could tell she had knocked the wind out of his sails when she rejected his proposal.  In fact...Beverly leaned a hand over the side of the bed and fumbled in the drawer and pulled out the velvet box. 

Jean-Luc had bought her a ring.  She slowly opened the box and studied the ring, the same as she had on many other occasions.  Sometimes, she even put the ring on her finger to admire it, and tried to picture what her life would be like not as Beverly Howard, but as Beverly Picard, wife of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. 

He was only a few years older than her, but had reached his captaincy at a young age.  She had been dating Jack when Jack introduced her to his older (by a mere four years) friends – his neighbour growing up, Walker Keel, and Walker’s roommate, Jean-Luc Picard.  Jean-Luc and Walker had graduated the year before and she and Jack were still cadets, but that didn’t stop them from being friends and spending time together whenever the other two were on shore leave.  When she and Jack ended their relationship they had remained friends, and Beverly honestly wasn’t sure how she and Jean-Luc had started sleeping together.  It seemed to have just happened.  She knew they hadn’t been drunk when they had fallen into bed together, but their relationship had remained friends _only_...until she had found out she was pregnant.

Jean-Luc’s accident six years prior, just before she had met him, meant that he was unable to use any type of suppressor.  Starfleet made it mandatory that all single men and women used a suppressor unless there was a medical reason not to, so she had hers fitted when she was a first year cadet.  Unbeknownst to her,  which she still chastised herself over since she was a doctor, for goodness sake, the suppressor didn’t interact well with certain other medications, and Beverly had contracted a strain of an alien flu virus and had been taking medication when she and Jean-Luc conceived. 

Neither party was angry or upset.  Beverly knew she could have easily taken a medication that would have prevented the pregnancy from staying, but she wanted the child.  Jean-Luc had gone from a man who was devoted to his ship and not interested in families to asking her to marry him and babyproofing his quarters on the _Stargazer_. 

She loved him.  Of course she did.  He was one of her best friends and now the father of her child.  But _in love_?  She had never really thought about it until earlier that evening when the sight of him naked with his hand clasped over his groin had sent a little thrill through her body. 

And the attention he paid to her in bed was....well,  Beverly admittedly hadn’t had much experience, even before she and Jack had started dating, but she was sure the attention he lavished on her wasn’t typical.  At least, not compared to the chatter she heard from some of her girl friends. 

She knew their relationship wasn’t _just_ sex.  If it had been, he wouldn’t be holding her so close  in bed with his hand across her belly and they wouldn’t spend their evenings together.  They hadn’t had sex much since Beverly had rejected his proposal, in fact, this was only the second time since then and she was now over six months pregnant. 

She glanced at his hand and wondered what his finger would look like with a wedding band on it and wondered if she would be able to feel the cool metal against her skin.  She slipped the engagement ring onto her finger once more to admire it.  Maybe marrying Jean-Luc wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

###

Jean-Luc woke up before Beverly that morning and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.  His hand splayed across her pregnant belly sought out her hand and when he twined their fingers together he felt metal against his fingers.  He peered over his shoulder to look at their hands.  Beverly was wearing his engagement ring. 

 


End file.
